Tribut à un guerrier
by unauteur
Summary: UAUniverse, un certain Gary Stu!Bardock, mentions de Mpreg, interprétation personnelle de l'anime
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/notes diverses :

1. Les personnages et l'univers de dbz ne m'appartiennent pas. Si cela avait été la cas, je suis certain que jamais je n'aurais laissé DBGT voir le jour.

2. J'ai utilisé les noms japonais pour pratiquement tous les personnages. J'ai cependant préféré utiliser le nom américain Bardock pour Baadakku plutôt que le français (Badack) qui est pourtant plus proche du nom japonais.

3. J'ignore totalement si Bardock est effectivement commandant de son unité. Cela n'apparaît pas dans l'OAV mais il tient pourtant ce rôle dans la plupart (voire la quasi-totalité) des fics le concernant. Donc il aura ce grade dans cette fic.

4. Le Kakarotto dont je parle n'est évidemment pas Goku (pour des raisons évidentes de concordances de dates).

5. Je sais que les personnages de Bardock/Kakarotto/Goku etc… sont doublés par une femme en version japonaise mais je me base plutôt sur la voix de la version française. Donc il ne faut pas s'étonner lorsque je parle de ''voix grave'' en ce qui concerne Bardock.

6. Je dis que Bardock appartient aux Seconde Classe et non pas aux Troisième Classe, car je considère que s'il existe bien 3 castes dans la société saiyenne, le premier niveau correspond aux Elites, le deuxième niveau correspond aux Première Classe et le troisième niveau aux Seconde Classe.

7. Le Mpreg est évoqué dans cette fic. Néanmoins, il n'y a absolument rien d'explicite dans cette histoire.

8. Ce qui vous allez lire est une interprétation personnelle de cet anime. Je me permets donc de prendre certaines libertés par rapport à l'univers de base. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à lire du 100 DBZ.

I

La nuit avait été le témoin d'un véritable carnage. Pendant les longues heures qui avaient précédé l'aube, les deux camps adverses s'étaient affrontés sans aucune merci sur la planète Kintar. Mais si les autochtones avaient un instant pensé pouvoir rivaliser avec l'équipe de cinq Saiyens qui les avaient attaqués quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre les gigantesques singes surpuissants qui étaient apparus lorsque la pleine lune s'était finalement montrée.

Lorsque enfin le champ de bataille ravagé et jonché de milliers de corps fut illuminé du soleil du matin, seules les ombres d'un groupe de quatre corps de forme humanoïde se dessinèrent. Celles des Saiyens. Une femme et trois hommes.

Le plus gros d'entre eux cracha par terre avec mépris.

- Tsch ! Ca a vraiment été trop facile, cette fois-ci ! La prochaine fois Toma, tu demanderas à

Bardock qu'il insiste pour nous obtenir un mission plus intéressante, fit-il en se tournant vers le Saiyen situé à sa droite.

- De quoi te plains-tu encore ? répliqua l'interpellé en regardant nerveusement autour du groupe, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le paysage ravagé.

La Saiyenne comprit vite ce qu'il cherchait sur le terrain accidenté.

- Tu penses que Bardock a été blessé ? demanda-t-elle en balayant le paysage du regard.

- Je ne sais pas… Ceripa, Panpukin et Totepo, vous restez ici, je vais aller le chercher.

Le Saiyen prit son envol mais resta à planer lentement à basse altitude, scrutant d'en haut le paysage de ruines jonché de cadavres. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut enfin Bardock. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessé.

- Bardock ? appela Toma en atterrissant à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Les autres vont bien ? le questionna aussitôt son supérieur.

Toma hocha la tête. Bardock eut un sourire satisfait.

- Allons les retrouver, annonça-t-il en s'envolant.

Toma le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que faisais-tu ?

- Rien, répondit simplement Bardock, le visage soudain fermé.

Et Toma n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que son commandant ne lui dirait rien d'autre. Au fil des années, il avait appris à respecter le silence de ce Saiyen étrange et renfermé qui se distinguait par son attitude singulière. Contrairement à la grande majorité des autres Saiyens qui appréciaient les fêtes et de pouvoir manger et boire à en perdre la raison, lui se contentait de rester silencieusement à l'écart, l'air sérieux, fixant leurs beuveries avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Arrivant enfin auprès de leur groupe, ils amorcèrent une descente avant d'atterrir auprès d'eux.

- J'ai fait savoir au Colonel Rinkei que nous avions fini de coloniser cette planète, annonça Panpukin.

C'était normalement le rôle de Bardock, mais il savait que celui-ci ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Ceripa se tourna vers son commandant.

- Les équipes de nettoyage ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-elle, tu veux qu'on les attende ?

- Pour quoi faire ? répliqua Bardock. Toutes les créatures de cette planète pouvant se battre sont mortes. Il doit sûrement rester des habitants terrés dans les grottes ou les ruines mais ils sont d'une force négligeable.Tu veux te mettre les nettoyeurs à dos en ne leur laissant rien pour s'amuser ?

- C'était juste une question, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

- Bien, conclut Toma, plus rien ne nous retient ici alors. On rentre ?

De retour sur Bejiitasei, l'équipe se rendit au secteur médical pour faire soigner les quelques blessures légères avant d'aller manger.

- Rahhh, je meurs de faim ! s'écria Panpukin en pénétrant dans le réfectoire, suivi des autres. Esclave ! appela-t-il en direction du serveur humanoïde à tête d'insecte. A manger ! Et plus vite que ça !

L'esclave partit en cuisine et l'équipe s'installa à l'une des rares tables libres à cette heure. L'insectoïde revint quelques secondes plus tard et Panpukin se jeta sur la nourriture, aussitôt imité par les autres. Les plats défilèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce que les Saiyens estimèrent qu'ils étaient enfin rassasiés. Panpukin émit un bruyant soupir de contentement.

- Tu devrais faire attention, le prévint alors Ceripa. Tu vas finir par ne plus pouvoir trouver d'armure à ta taille.

- Sans oublier le fait que ta vitesse risque d'en pâtir, rajouta Toma, moqueur.

- Et en quoi ça vous regarde ?! s'écria aussitôt le gros Saiyen en se levant brutalement, rouge de colère.

Autour d'eux le silence s'était fait, chacun attendant la probable bagarre qu'il risquait d'y avoir. En effet, chacun ici présent savait qu'aborder ce sujet avec le Saiyen à la moustache était plutôt risqué.

- Tu veux te donner en spectacle ? intervint Bardock d'une voix dure. Si tu veux savoir, continua-t-il avec sérieux , ça nous regarde parce que nous faisons partie d'une même équipe. Si tu n'es pas au meilleur de tes capacités alors tu ne vaux rien. Et tu nous mets en danger par la même occasion. Maintenant, rassieds-toi.

Contenant sa colère, Panpukin obéit. Son commandant avait raison. Peu à peu, les bavardages reprirent dans la salle. C'est alors qu'un humanoïde à cornes pénétra dans le réfectoire et s'arrêta un instant pour parcourir la salle des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Bardock et il se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter.

- Commandant Bardock ? demanda-t-il en arrivant auprès du groupe.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Voici un nouvel ordre de mission, annonça l'humanoïde en remettant l'ordre au Saiyen, avant de quitter la salle.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Toma. On vient juste de rentrer.

- Le Seigneur Freeza a l'air de beaucoup apprécier les services des Saiyens, commenta Panpukin. Cette alliance n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement.

- Où est-ce ? s'enquit Ceripa.

- Assez loin, la renseigna Bardock. C'est dans la galaxie B-206-RZ. Il nous faudra au moins quinze jours de capsule pour nous y rendre.

- Quinze jours sans bouger ? fit Toma. On va s'ankyloser.

- On trouvera une planète proche pour se poser et se dégourdir un peu avant d'attaquer l'objectif. Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

- On est partis.

L'équipe prit alors la direction de l'aire de lancement de la section R-9 réservée aux secondes classes. La planète était agitée d'une activité fébrile depuis quelques temps. L'Alliance avec Freeza datait de plusieurs années déjà, mais le Seigneur de Glace semblait de plus en plus compter sur les Saiyens pour agrandir son territoire déjà important. En conséquence, les missions se succédaient aux autres et les Saiyens savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur Freeza pour leur fournir du travail.

En arrivant sur l'aire de lancement, l'équipe de Bardock croisa un Saiyen visiblement en colère qui quittait les lieux d'un pas vif. Ils se retournèrent avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui fait ici ? demanda Pamukin une fois que le Saiyen se fut suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. C'était un première classe, non ?

- Vu son armure, c'en était un, confirma Ceripa.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un première classe avait été disgracié par notre Roi, intervint alors Toma. Et qu'il avait été contraint de prendre le commandement d'une équipe de seconde classe. Je crois que son nom est Gyoku

- Toujours au courant des derniers potins, Toma ? se moqua Panpukin.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on est un peu trop proche d'une nourrice qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa journée que s'occuper de mômes et bavasser, continua Ceripa.

Toma eut un petit rire.

- Je ne fais que vous rapporter ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Confidences sur l'oreiller, hein ! plaisanta Panpukin en se remettant à marcher, suivi par Ceripa et Totepo.

- C'est à peu près ça, admit Toma tout en leur emboîtant le pas.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard pour se retourner en s'apercevant que Bardock ne les suivait pas. Celui-ci, l'air préoccupé, fixait le dos du première classe qui s'éloignait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- Il va nous poser des problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Un première classe qui s'est fait disgracier ne peut **que** causer des problèmes, lâcha Bardock en se détournant pour rejoindre les autres.

Toma jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction prise par le première classe mais celui-ci était déjà hors de vue. Toma afficha alors lui aussi un air préoccupé. Car Bardock se trompait rarement.

Et Toma put en avoir la preuve lorsque lui et ses co-équipiers revinrent de mission deux mois plus tard. A peine étaient-ils sortis de leurs capsules que leur attention fut attirée par un attroupement qui s'était formé sur l'aire d'atterrissage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ceripa en se rapprochant de Toma.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. A croire que tout le monde pensait qu'il était au courant de tout. Il attrapa un des personnels de navigation qui passait près de leur groupe.

- C'est quoi cet attroupement ? le questionna-t-il en désignant la direction par un mouvement de tête.

- Ca ? C'est juste le première classe qui pique encore sa crise.

- 'Encore' ? intervint Bardock.

- Ouais. Depuis qu'il est là, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il y ait un problème.

Toma se tourna vers son commandant.

- On va voir ?

Bardock acquiesça. Toma interrogea du regard les autres membres de son équipe.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, fit Ceripa tandis que Totepo et Panpukin avaient déjà pris le chemin du réfectoire après avoir brièvement haussé les épaules avec indifférence.

- Alors on se retrouve au réfectoire, fit Toma en laissant la Saiyenne.

Lui et Bardock s'approchèrent de l'attroupement étonnant silencieux. Jouant des coudes, ils arrivèrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au premier rang. Devant eux, le première classe venait de violemment frapper l'autre Saiyen. Etrangement, ce dernier n'avait pas répliqué et restait assis au sol, le visage ensanglanté, se contentant de fixer son supérieur d'un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit discrètement Toma en interrogeant son voisin.

- Durant leur mission, Moku n'a pas obéi aux ordres du première classe et ça, le première classe l'a pas supporté. Ce type est vraiment un connard…

Aussitôt, le première classe, l'air furieux, se retourna brutalement dans leur direction. Mais il n'avait rien dû entendre car il se détourna aussitôt et sortit de l'attroupement en poussant sans ménagement les Saiyens pour pouvoir passer. Petit à petit, tous se dispersèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations, se désintéressant du seconde classe.

- Tu avais raison, fit Toma en se tournant vers son commandant. Bien, continua-t-il en oubliant cette affaire, si on passait aux vestiaires avant de rejoindre les autres ? Mon armure est dans un sale état, et la tienne n'est pas mieux, rajouta-t-il en désignant leurs armures qui avaient souffert pendant leur mission.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le réfectoire, leurs coéquipiers avaient déjà largement entamé leur repas.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! leur reprocha Panpukin. On a bien fait de pas vous attendre.

- Alors, intervint Ceripa, qu'est-ce que c'était cet attroupement ?

- Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? la taquina Toma en prenant place à ses côtés tandis que Bardock prenait place entre Totepo et Panpukin.

Panpukin éclata de rire et Ceripa lui jeta un regard noir mais s'abstint de répliquer. Toma et Bardock venaient à peine de se faire servir qu'une voix nasillarde retentit dans les haut-parleurs.

- _Le commandant Bardock est demandé au bureau de la section B4. Je répète, le commandant Bardock est demandé au bureau de la section B4._

- T'as trop pas de chance, compatit faussement Panpukin. Dire que t'as même pas eu le temps de toucher à ton repas.

- Mais tu vas te faire une joie de t'en charger, n'est-ce pas ? fit Bardock en se levant.

- C'est rien de le dire, répliqua Panpukin en attirant à lui l'assiette de son commandant où un monticule de nourriture était amassé.

Bardock quitta le réfectoire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été appelé en section B4 ? demanda Panpukin entre deux enfournages de nourriture. C'est la section qui gère les mômes.

- Peut-être à cause de son fils ? hasarda Ceripa.

- Raditsu ? Même si Bardock ne s'en occupe pas, il a un tuteur, non ? Le môme a quel âge maintenant ? Cinq ans, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Et il paraît que c'est une vraie teigne, rajouta Toma en riant.

- C'est dommage que Bardock n'ait pas voulu s'occuper de lui comme il l'avait fait pour son premier fils, dit alors Ceripa d'un air songeur.

Toma redevint soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?! Bardock s'était occupé de son premier fils depuis sa naissance et il s'y était beaucoup attaché. Toi-même tu pensais qu'il s'y était **trop **attaché. Et tu as bien vu comment il a réagit quand son fils est mort ? Kakarotto avait à peine douze ans et Raditsu est né le jour même de sa mort. Tu voulais qu'il réagisse comment lorsqu'il a vu Raditsu ?

Ceripa n'ajouta rien et les autres non plus. Tous savaient à quel point Bardock avait été affecté par la perte de ce fils auquel il tenait tant et la manière brutale dont il avait rejeté Raditsu à sa naissance. _Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Kakarotto !_ avait alors hurlé Bardock en manquant de détruire une partie de la section médicale dans un accès de colère. _Qu'il aille au diable !_ avait-il encore hurlé, fou de rage, lorsque le personnel médical lui avait demandé ce qu'il devait faire de l'enfant. _Faites-en ce que vous voulez ! Balancez-le dans l'espace, envoyez-le sur une autre planète, mais je ne veux pas le voir !_

Mais Raditsu n'avait pas été envoyé sur une autre planète. Ceripa pensait que Bardock allait changer d'avis et avait donc donné la consigne au personnel médical de trouver une nourrice pour l'enfant. Mais Bardock n'avait pas changé d'avis. Et Raditsu avait été depuis confié à un tuteur.

Bardock aussi se doutait que c'était à cause de son fils qu'il avait été appelé à la section B4. Il savait aussi que Raditsu était doué pour s'attirer des problèmes et il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsque l'humanoïde en charge de la section lui annonça que son fils avait été mis à l'isolement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Bardock d'une voix neutre en suivant le vieil humanoïde jusqu'à la cellule d'isolement qui était utilisée pour les enfants 'récalcitrants' à l'éducation saiyenne.

- Il a provoqué une bagarre avec des enfants de première classe, le renseigna l'humanoïde. Bien sûr, il n'était pas de taille et il a dû rapidement être secouru. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien de grave, juste quelques égratignures.

Bardock ne répliqua pas qu'il s'en fichait, l'humanoïde n'aurait pas compris. Il le suivit jusqu'à la cellule d'isolement où avait été cantonné Raditsu. Il y trouva le gamin sans son armure assis par terre, le visage renfrogné, marqué par quelques entailles légères. Lorsque l'enfant le vit, il se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, surpris.

- Père ?

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te distinguer une nouvelle fois, hein Raditsu ? lâcha froidement Bardock en dévisageant son fils d'un regard sévère.

- Ils m'avaient provoqué ! cracha l'enfant avec hargne en se remémorant les paroles insultantes des enfants.

- **Quand on est pas capable de se défendre seul, on se la ferme et on s'écrase** ! répliqua aussitôt son père d'une voix grave et forte qui parut encore plus impressionnante en se réverbérant sur les parois de la cellule.

Bardock se tourna vers l'humanoïde.

- Où est son tuteur ? C'est à lui de régler ce genre de problème normalement.

Son interlocuteur parut mal à l'aise.

- C'est que… nous ne savons pas où il est.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous n'avons pas pu le joindre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le petit était livré à lui-même depuis un moment déjà. Son tuteur doit avoir pris quelques jours de vacances…

Quelques jours de vacances… Depuis quand le personnel avait-il droit à des jours de vacances ?… Il avait simplement dû être tué dans une rixe des quartiers chauds qui opposaient souvent les combattants à la nuit tombée… Heureusement que celui qui avait la responsabilité de son fils ne se trouvait pas devant lui, sinon Bardock l'aurait mis en pièces.

- Alors confie-le à quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua le Saiyen avec énervement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre de disponible.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

- J'aimerais bien. Mais les autres tuteurs sont déjà débordés. Quant aux nourrices, elles doivent s'occuper des nouveaux-nés. Nous avons de plus en plus de naissances, pas assez de personnel et…

Bardock sentit la colère rapidement monter en lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit-il en coupant son interlocuteur d'un geste agacé.

Il en se tourna vers son fils.

- Raditsu, tu vas venir avec moi. _Momentanément_, rajouta-t-il en se tournant brièvement une nouvelle fois vers l'humanoïde qui acquiesça promptement.

- Vraiment ? s'écria Raditsu.

Bardock pouvait voir de la joie dans le regard de son fils… Et cette vision lui était insupportable.

- Ecoute-moi bien, reprit-il sérieusement d'une voix glaciale, car je ne me répèterai pas. Tu as intérêt à te tenir et tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tu fais une seule connerie et tu dérouilles, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, répondit faiblement Raditsu.

Toute trace de joie avait disparu de son regard, à la grande satisfaction de son père.

- Viens, ordonna celui-ci. Quant à toi, rajouta-t-il en transperçant l'humanoïde d'un regard noir, tu as intérêt à lui trouver un autre tuteur. Et _rapidement_. Préviens-moi sur le champ dès que tu l'auras trouvé.

L'humanoïde déglutit difficilement.

- Ce… ce sera fait, bafouilla-t-il avant de remarquer que les deux Saiyens étaient déjà partis.

Avant de ramener son fils chez lui, Bardock l'emmena récupérer quelques affaires dans l'appartement du tuteur de l'enfant.

- Prends ton armure aussi, lui ordonna-t-il en sachant que son fils en aurait besoin pour ses séances d'entraînement.

L'enfant acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer le reste de ses effets. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ils quittèrent le petit appartement pour se rendre dans le quartiers des combattants de leur district. Tout en marchant, Raditsu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son père qui le précédait. Celui-ci était toujours aussi grand que dans ses souvenirs. Aussi froid aussi. Raditsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Les quelques rares autres enfants de seconde classe qu'il connaissait et qui n'avaient pas été envoyés sur d'autres planètes à leur naissance vivaient avec leurs parents. Même s'ils étaient confiés à d'autres personnes lorsque leurs parents partaient se battre pendant des missions plus ou moins longues, ils les retrouvaient à leur retour. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que son père le déteste autant ? S'arrêtant quelques secondes, il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver une prise sur l'encombrant paquetage et l'armure qui menaçaient de tomber.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, l'interpella son père d'une voix irritée en s'apercevant que son fils s'était arrêté. C'est peut-être trop lourd pour toi ? rajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique où Raditsu perçut une pointe de mépris.

- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua vivement l'enfant dans un sursaut de fierté.

Mais comme pour contredire ses dires, plusieurs paquets lui échappèrent des mains. Raditsu se baissa pour les ramasser mais il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber d'autres affaires. Sachant que s'il le laissait porter ses effets seul, Bardock serait encore là le lendemain, le Saiyen se saisit des affaires de son fils à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Raditsu n'ayant plus que son armure à porter, ils se remirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux quartiers des combattants de seconde classe. Les familles vivaient entassées dans de petits appartements exigus qui se ressemblaient tous plus ou moins, sans fenêtre et avec peu de confort. Raditsu s'était toujours demandé à quoi l'appartement de son père pouvait ressembler. Il vivait seul, il ne devait donc pas être bien grand. Il suivit son père en silence dans les longs couloirs aseptisés dont chacune des portes amenait à un appartement de seconde classe.

Bardock s'arrêta soudain devant un sas et Raditsu sut que c'était là que son père vivait. Il en eut la confirmation en déchiffrant difficilement le nom marqué en caractères saiyens qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée. Son père ouvrit le sas et il le suivit à l'intérieur. Tandis que Bardock posait dans un coin les affaires de son fils, ce dernier observait les lieux. La petite pièce principale qui faisait office de pièce à tout faire était étonnamment claire et en ordre. Pire que ça, elle paraissait sans âme, comme si Bardock était encore plus rarement chez lui que les autres Saiyens.

D'un côté de la pièce se trouvait un coin repas sommaire avec sur sa droite un sas. Au milieu se trouvait une table, avec seulement deux assises de part et d'autre. Sur un autre pan de la pièce se trouvait un placard mural avec deux sas de chaque côté. Raditsu s'avança de quelques pas et il découvrit sur un des côtés de la petite pièce un meuble encastré dans le mur, rempli de plusieurs dizaines de conteneurs de données dont il mit quelques secondes à comprendre l'utilité… Des livres. C'était une bibliothèque. Surpris et troublé, Raditsu se retourna vers son père qui l'observait, l'air impassible.

- Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, annonça Bardock en se dirigeant vers l'un des trois sas qui menaient aux autres pièces.

Raditsu suivit son père pour entrer dans une autre pièce beaucoup plus petite mais aussi nette que la précédente. D'un côté se trouvait une couchette, de l'autre un espace de rangement mural. Rien d'autre.

- Les douches se trouvent à l'étage, dans le couloir de cette section au fond à gauche, l'informa Bardock d'un air indifférent, comme s'il récitait un devoir ennuyeux. Le réfectoire de cette section se trouve à l'étage inférieur. Les toilettes se trouvent dans la pièce principale à gauche en entrant.

- Et l'autre pièce ? demanda Raditsu en devinant pourtant la réponse.

- C'est ma chambre. Je t'interdis d'y entrer.

Raditsu ne demanda même pas pourquoi. Il se doutait que son père ne lui répondrait pas.

- Dépêche-toi d'enlever ton paquetage qui encombre l'entrée, lui ordonna Bardock en quittant la pièce.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda précipitamment le petit Saiyen en le voyant sortir des affaires du placard mural de la pièce principale et se diriger vers le sas d'entrée.

Il vit son père cesser son mouvement, et l'enfant se demanda s'il allait répondre à cette question incongrue.

- Prendre une douche, lâcha finalement Bardock avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, Raditsu laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, toute la tension qu'il éprouvait venant de s'évanouir d'un coup. Son père le mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui faisait peur aussi. Mais c'était son père. Et Raditsu n'avait qu'une envie : que son père soit fier de lui. Peut-être qu'il le reprendrait avec lui si ça arrivait ? Soudain tout sourire, le petit Saiyen se hâta de transporter ses affaires dans ce qui serait sa chambre. _Seulement pour quelques jours_, se reprit-il mentalement.

Une fois ses affaires dans la chambre, il se retrouva bien embêté. Le petit espace libre entre la couchette et le placard mural n'était plus libre du tout et Raditsu ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger tout ça. Il y avait bien le placard mural mais… Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes à un autre moyen mais n'en trouva pas. Il leva alors les yeux vers l'espace de rangement. Est-ce que son père ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il emprunte cet espace ?… Rien n'était moins sûr.

Il se passa encore plusieurs longues minutes avant que Raditsu n'ose prendre la décision d'y ranger ses effets. Il les poussa contre le mur pour se frayer un chemin et sans plus hésiter fit coulisser la porte pour ouvrir le placard. A priori, il n'y avait pas de place pour ses affaires… Il s'éleva de quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol pour pouvoir voir l'ensemble des étagères. Là non plus, pas de place. Raditsu était déçu et dépité. Lui qui pensait avoir réglé son problème se trouvait dans la même situation qu'auparavant.

Laissant son regard errer sur le contenu du placard, son attention fut soudain attirée par une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés. Des vêtements à la taille d'un enfant. Raditsu avait entendu dire par son tuteur que son père avait eu un autre fils avant mais que celui-ci avait été tué au cours d'un combat sur le terrain lorsqu'il avait à peine douze ans. Raditsu était peut-être un enfant mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas toucher à ces affaires. Il allait refermer le placard lorsque son regard se porta sur plusieurs objets rangés sur une étagère. Oubliant sa résolution de ne rien toucher, il tendit les mains pour se saisir d'un des objets. Celui-ci avait l'allure d'un animal un peu étrange, rond, court sur pattes, marron avec une truffe noire, deux grandes oreilles rondes et un regard d'une niaiserie affligeante. Raditsu passa la main dans la fourrure reconstituée du pelage de l'animal. Elle était douce. Se désintéressant de l'animal, il se saisit d'une boîte rectangulaire aux couleurs vives qui fit du bruit lorsqu'il la secoua, signifiant qu'il y avait quelques chose à l'intérieur. Cédant à la curiosité, le petit Saiyen ouvrit la boîte. Ce qu'il y découvrit le laissa perplexe. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvaient des dizaines et des dizaines de crayons de couleurs différentes, recouvrant une importante gamme de teintes variées. C'était le genre de choses que seuls les gamins encore chez leur nourrice utilisaient pour se distraire en gribouillant sur des feuilles des horreurs sans nom. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le genre de distraction auquel un Saiyen de douze ans se livrait. Une fois retirés à leur nourrice, les enfants commençaient à s'entraîner durement et n'avaient plus le temps de s'amuser à ces jeux de bébés… Est-ce que son père avait laissé son fils s'amuser à des jeux de bébé jusqu'à un âge si avancé ?… Sincèrement, cela étonnait Raditsu.

Remettant la boîte en place, il vit soudain une importante pile de feuilles assez épaisse. Il les prit et, incrédule, les regarda une à une. C'étaient des dessins. Les premiers étaient assez maladroits et ne ressemblaient pas à grand chose. Mais au fur et à mesure, le trait devenait très rapidement plus régulier, plus sûr. Quelques feuilles plus loin et le petit Saiyen s'arrêta en remarquant la maîtrise du trait par lequel un paysage avait été représenté. Raditsu n'avait aucun sens artistique mais il fallait être idiot pour ne pas admettre que c'était beau. Et cette pensée troubla l'enfant. Ces dessins, c'était vraiment son frère qui les avaient faits ?… Son père avait-il vraiment gardé tout au long de ces années les dessins que son fils lui faisaient ?… Il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion. Il venait d'entendre son père revenir de la douche. Il voulut remettre rapidement les feuilles en place mais dans sa précipitation, le paquet lui échappa des mains, faisant s'étaler au sol l'ensemble des feuilles. Raditsu atterrit rapidement pour les ramasser mais c'était trop tard.

- **Qui t'a permis de toucher à ces affaires ?!**

A ce grondement furieux, l'enfant sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à son père. Ce dernier, le regard noir, semblait difficilement contenir sa colère.

- _Dépêche-toi de sortir de cette pièce_, ordonna Bardock d'une voix glaciale.

Raditsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, mortifié. Il n'aurait jamais dû toucher ces objets sans l'autorisation de son père !

Une fois seul, Bardock resta un moment à fixer le tas de feuilles éparpillées au sol. Dire qu'il avait presque oublié jusqu'à leur existence… et que ce maudit gamin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire se rappeler… Soudain contrarié, le Saiyen se saisit vivement des feuilles avec la ferme intention de les remettre à leur place sans même y jeter un œil. Mais son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le dernier dessin qui avait attiré l'attention de Raditsu. Et il se souvint. Ce dessin aux traits si parfaitement maîtrisés avait été fait quelques jours avant le décès de Kakarotto. Son fils et lui s'étaient accordés quelques instants de repos et son fils avait pris le temps de dessiner ce paysage avant de partir. Cela avait été son dernier dessin. Un fort sentiment de colère refit soudain surface en Bardock et d'un geste rageur, le Saiyen remit les feuilles en paquet avant de jeter ce dernier au fond du placard et de refermer la porte coulissante d'un geste sec. Son regard s'attarda alors sur les affaires de Raditsu, et Bardock comprit pourquoi l'enfant s'était permis de pénétrer dans cet espace interdit. Il retourna dans la pièce principale où il y retrouva le petit Saiyen, son visage d'enfant déformé par l'angoisse.

- Tu peux ranger tes affaires là-dedans, l'informa Bardock d'une voix neutre en lui désignant le grand placard de la pièce principale. Tu iras prendre une douche et manger quand tu auras fini.

Soudain soulagé, Raditsu acquiesça vivement et se précipita dans la pièce annexe pour récupérer ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eut fini de les ranger, il s'aperçut que son père avait disparu dans sa chambre. Se rappelant l'interdiction, l'enfant n'osa pas le déranger pour lui annoncer qu'il quittait l'appartement le temps d'aller à la douche.

Lorsqu'il revint de la douche, son père était toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre et Raditsu se demanda un instant s'il lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il le dérangeait pour lui proposer d'aller manger ensemble. Mais l'enfant connaissait déjà la réponse et se résigna à quitter une nouvelle fois l'appartement pour se rendre à l'étage inférieur.

De nombreux Saiyens adultes ainsi que quelques rares enfants se trouvaient déjà au réfectoire lorsque Raditsu y pénétra. Le petit Saiyen passa entre les tables animées en regardant de droite et de gauche afin d'essayer de trouver une place libre à cette heure de grande affluence. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une table au fond où se trouvaient des Saiyens qu'il reconnaissait. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux des équipiers de son père encore présents, le gros Saiyen moustachu qui s'appelait Panpukin et Ceripa, que Raditsu connaissait car elle était parfois venue le voir chez son tuteur. A leurs côtés, Raditsu reconnu Chii, l'une des filles de Panpukin qui venait d'intégrer une équipe de combat cette année et Sugi, le fils de Ceripa qui était âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Sans hésiter, Raditsu se rapprocha d'eux.

- Eh, Raditsu ! l'interpella Panpukin lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur. Esclave ! appela-t-il en direction des cuisines. Un autre repas ! Alors gamin, reprit-il en se tournant vers le petit Saiyen, il paraît que tu as encore fait des tiennes ? Tu as eu du cran de défier ces mômes !

Raditsu eut un rictus de satisfaction en entendant ces paroles.

- Ouais, rajouta Chii en laissant une place à l'enfant pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, surtout que ces gamins se croient tout permis parce leurs parents sont des premières classes. Tu as bien fait de vouloir leur donner une leçon.

- Mais ils étaient trop forts, admit Raditsu lorsque l'esclave revint avec son repas.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, intervint alors Ceripa. Tu avais quoi dans le crâne quand tu les as défiés ? Au fait, continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse de Raditsu, où est Bardock ?

- Chez lui, répondit évasivement l'enfant d'un air volontairement détaché.

- Ton tuteur doit être furieux.

- Je ne vis plus chez mon tuteur.

Ceripa hocha la tête avec indifférence puis réalisa soudain.

- Ne me dis pas que… Bardock t'as pris avec lui ?!

- Seulement pour quelques jours, tempéra Raditsu.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes puis Panpukin se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Il ne vient pas manger ?

Raditsu haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Je ne sais pas.

Panpukin remarqua le visage fermé de l'enfant.

- Bah, fit-il d'un ton rassurant, il a jamais été très sociable de toute façon. Hein, Ceripa ?

Celle-ci acquiesça distraitement, les yeux fixés sur le fils de son commandant. Et les conversations reprirent bientôt, perdues dans le bruit des discutions qui emplissaient la salle.

Le repas achevé, Raditsu se hâta de retourner chez son père. Pourtant, à peine fut-il entré dans l'appartement qu'il stoppa net en apercevant Bardock. Celui-ci avait passé une tenue d'intérieure constituée d'un pantalon lâche et d'un haut léger foncés, et était assis à la table de la pièce principale. L'enfant observa un moment son père travailler sur le terminal portable qu'il avait installé devant lui. Son père avait l'air si concentré qu'il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer… Ou peut-être l'avait-il entendu revenir mais qu'il jugeait le retour de son fils si peu important qu'il n'estimait pas devoir lui octroyer une once d'attention. Le petit Saiyen comprit enfin. Il l'ignorait délibérément. Raditsu se sentit soudain terriblement vexé. Prêt à lui rappeler bruyamment sa présence, l'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour parler… mais il la referma aussitôt sans avoir prononcé un seul son. Qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? ''Eh, papa ! Je suis là ! Tu as un fils, tu t'en rappelles ?'' Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'un père et son fils sont censés se dire ?… Et qu'est-ce qu'un père et son fils qui n'ont jamais eu que quelques contacts stériles peuvent bien avoir à se raconter ?… La voix profonde de son père le tira soudain de sa réflexion.

- Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ?

Raditsu dévisagea son père qui n'avait même pas cessé un instant son activité. Ce dernier avait posé sa question sur un ton légèrement indifférent. L'enfant éprouvait une irritation grandissante contre ce père qui refusait de lui accorder de l'attention. Il décida de frapper là où cela faisait mal.

- Les dessins, c'est mon frère qui les a faits ?

Il eut à nouveau toute l'attention de son père. Mais ce dernier n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Raditsu, le prévint gravement Bardock.

Mais le petit Saiyen ne pouvait pas se décider à en rester là.

- Mon tuteur m'a dit…

- Peu importe, le coupa aussitôt son père d'une voix sèche. Je ne veux plus te voir. Va te coucher.

- Mais…

- _Ne me fais pas me répéter, Raditsu_.

Et l'enfant se hâta d'obtempérer à cet ordre sans appel. Une fois dans ce qui était devenu sa chambre pour quelques jours, il se remémora le regard que son père venait juste d'avoir lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Pendant un instant, ses yeux avaient brillé d'une lueur meurtrière si intense que Raditsu avait craint pour sa vie…

- Je te déteste…

Ces mots avaient seulement été murmurés mais le petit Saiyen les regretta aussitôt. Conformément à l'ordre de son père, il alla se coucher.

De longues heures passèrent avant que Bardock ne décide d'aller se coucher. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué et las. Et la présence de son fils n'avait réussi qu'à empirer les choses. Bardock savait que Raditsu se sentait rejeté par lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le traiter froidement pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre eux deux. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien vu le comportement que l'enfant avait adopté en fin de soirée. Il était injuste avec lui, il le savait. Mais Bardock en avait besoin, pour son propre salut.

Il se décida à aller voir si son fils dormait. Ce dernier était effectivement endormi sur la couchette qui avait appartenu autrefois à Kakarotto. Bardock observa pendant quelques instants son fils dormir. Lorsqu'il le vit frissonner en se recroquevillant, il s'approcha du thermostat qui réglait la température du caisson de la couchette et augmenta le curseur de deux crans. Ceci fait, il sortit de la chambre avec l'intention d'aller se coucher à son tour. Mais le terminal de communication de l'entrée s'activa soudain, produisant un très léger son qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Bardock. Le Saiyen se dépêcha d'établir la communication.

- J'écoute.

- _Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je vous appelle comme convenu pour vous avertir qu'un nouveau tuteur a pu être attribué à votre fils_.

Bardock reconnut aussitôt la voix de l'humanoïde rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

- _Et bien le nouveau tuteur pourra venir prendre votre fils dans trois jours_.

- Il viendra demain matin ou c'est moi qui viendrai le chercher, exigea aussitôt Bardock d'une voix sans appel.

Il y eut un long silence de la part de son interlocuteur puis ce dernier se décida à répondre, la voix mal assurée.

- _Ce… C'est d'accord. Il sera chez vous demain matin_.

- Parfait, conclut Bardock.

Et il coupa la communication. Le Saiyen savait que s'il laissait son fils habiter trop longtemps chez lui, il finirait par s'attacher à l'enfant, de façon irrémédiable. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il avait fait cette erreur une fois. Il ne la referait pas.

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

II

Le lendemain, Bardock n'eut pas un seul regard pour son fils lorsque celui-ci partit avec son nouveau tuteur. Une fois déchargé de la responsabilité de sa progéniture, le Saiyen prit connaissance d'un nouvel ordre de mission. Puis il alla retrouver comme d'habitude ses coéquipiers aux vestiaires des seconde classe pour y changer d'armure avant de partir en mission.

- Ah, te voilà ! l'interpella Toma aussitôt que le Saiyen les eut rejoints une fois son changement d'armure effectué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Bardock en remarquant l'attitude fébrile de son coéquipier.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, lui reprocha Pampukin.

Bardock fronça les sourcils.

- Vous prévenir de quoi ?

- De ça, fit Ceripa en désignant quelque chose derrière elle.

Bardock porta son regard dans la direction qu'elle désignait. Il y vit un adolescent Saiyen qui regardait autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu, comme s'il découvrait l'endroit.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Bardock à son équipe.

- Alors tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Toma, j'ai l'air d'être au courant de quelque chose ?

- Il paraît que c'est le nouveau membre de notre équipe, lui annonça Pampukin.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Bardock. Mais **qui** a décidé ça ?!

- Le Colonel Rinkei, le renseigna Toma. Et j'ai vérifié auprès du service des affectations.

- Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi, protesta Bardock.

- Il paraît que c'est sa première affectation. Allez, je sais qu'on va devoir jouer les nourrices avec lui les premiers temps mais sois sympa avec lui et évite de lui servir ton air constipé. Sinon, ça va le stresser.

Bardock lui lança un regard noir mais laissa passer la remarque de Toma. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Shôbu, Monsieur ! répondit aussitôt l'adolescent en lui montrant son plus beau salut militaire saiyen.

- Pas de ça avec moi, répliqua aussitôt Bardock en désignant le salut d'un geste méprisant.

Il attendit que l'adolescent reprenne une pose moins formelle avant de poursuivre.

- Avec qui as-tu fait tes classes ?

- Avec l'instructeur Kuki, Monsieur.

- Arrête avec tes Monsieur, tu m'énerves.

L'adolescent parut troublé.

- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on nous apprend à parler à nos supérieurs, Mon… euh, Commandant.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Bardock d'un air moqueur. Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis quelques temps, intervint Ceripa. Les instructeurs ont mis en place un nouveau système d'entraînement.

- Par pitié, ne me dis pas qu'on leur apprend la politesse et à faire de beaux saluts au lieu de se battre.

- Je sais me battre, Monsieur ! protesta vivement Shôbu.

_Okayyyy,_ pensa Bardock, _ça va pas être facile. En tout cas, le Colonel Rinkei va avoir ma visite dès qu'on sera rentrés._

- Bon, Shôbu, tu es sous la responsabilité de Toma, annonça Bardock en désignant son subordonné.

Ce dernier afficha un air contrit qui enchanta son commandant. Qui est-ce qui avait l'air constipé maintenant ?

- Il te supervisera les premiers temps, continua-t-il en s'adressant à l'adolescent. Si tu as des questions, c'est à lui qu'il faut les poser. Compris ?

- Compris.

- Bien, on peut donc y aller.

- Quelle est la planète que l'on doit conquérir cette fois-ci ? s'enquit Ceripa pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers l'aire de lancement des capsules.

- Elle n'a pas de nom, juste un nom de code, la renseigna son commandant. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une peuplade primitive, sans aucun soutien technologique. Ce sera une mission vite achevée.

- Ca va leur faire un choc quand ils nous verront arriver, fit Pampukin d'une voix joyeuse.

- Ca va surtout leur faire un choc quand ils **te** verront arriver, rectifia Toma.

- Je ne leur laisserai pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire, répliqua Pampukin en relevant la tête d'un air snob, mais prenant la remarque de Toma comme une plaisanterie.

Toma ne put s'empêcher de rire, aussitôt imité par Ceripa. Ils ne virent pas que derrière eux, Shôbu avait serré les poings de rage et que sa mâchoire avait tressaillit de colère pendant un instant. Mais cela, Bardock le vit. Et il sut alors à qui il avait à faire.

Hésitant un instant sur la conduite à tenir, son attention fut soudain attirée par le remue-ménage sur l'aire de lancement. Avant qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se faisait bousculer par un seconde classe qui venait en courant en sens inverse.

- Eh ! fit Bardock en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Il l'a tué ! s'écria le Saiyen sans se soucier de la question. Il faut que j'aille prévenir le Colonel Rinkei ! rajouta-t-il en se débarrassant le prise de Bardock avant de se remettre à courir.

- Qui a tué qui ? s'étonna Toma.

Une Saiyenne s'approcha d'eux, l'air troublé et excité.

- Moku ! Il a tué le première classe !

Toma, surpris, se tourna aussitôt vers son commandant.

- Quelqu'un l'a vu ? interrogea ce dernier.

- Non, répondit la Saiyenne, mais c'est sûr que c'est lui ! Moku et lui s'étaient retrouvés un moment seuls pendant la mission, le première classe est mort et lui, il est vivant ! Evidemment qu'il l'a tué !

Et elle repartit se fondre dans la foule animée de débats enflammés, ces derniers essayant de déterminer la culpabilité ou non du seconde classe.

- Alors il l'a tué, fit Toma en se rapprochant de son supérieur.

- Peut-être, répondit évasivement Bardock en laissant errer son regard sur la foule. Peut-être pas.

- En quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ? s'irrita Ceripa. Le première classe est mort, c'est un seconde classe qui l'a tué. Et alors ?

- C'est justement ça le problème, intervint soudain Totepo de sa voix grave.

Ceripa se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Il parlait tellement rarement qu'elle en venait presque à oublier le son de sa voix.

- Totepo a raison, approuva Toma. On va avoir les premières classes sur le dos encore plus qu'avant si c'est vraiment Moku qui l'a tué.

- Ca leur fera les pieds de voir qu'un seconde classe peut être suffisamment fort pour tuer un première classe sans effort, fit Pampukin d'un air revanchard.

- Et on en revient toujours à cette bonne vieille lutte des classes, intervint Bardock sur un ton ironique.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait justement les abolir.

Tous les cinq se retournèrent vers l'adolescent qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Shôbu se tenait un peu en arrière du groupe, le regard brillant fixé sur eux.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Pampukin. Abolir les castes ? Allez, c'est le genre d'idées que défendent les Idéalistes, ça ! C'est des conneries !

- Mais…, protesta Shôbu, prêt à s'embarquer dans un débat passionné.

- Suffit ! le coupa immédiatement Bardock. On a assez perdu de temps. Que tout le monde embarque dans sa capsule.

Bardock se saisit discrètement mais fermement du bras de l'adolescent pendant que le reste du groupe se dirigeait vers les capsules qui leur avaient été assignées.

- Tu peux avoir les idées que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre les défendre, c'est compris ? le prévint-il à voix basse.

L'adolescent hocha précipitamment la tête, effrayé par le regard noir de son supérieur.

- Rejoignons les autres, ordonna Bardock avant que le reste du groupe ne se soit aperçu de quelque chose.

Dans sa capsule, Bardock réfléchissait sur la conduite à tenir. Que ce môme soit un Idéaliste ou qu'il ait les mêmes idées que ce groupe sans même en faire partie ne le gênait pas personnellement. Après tout, à son sens, chacun était libre de penser ce qu'il voulait. Seulement ce môme faisait maintenant partie de son équipe. Et ça, c'était un problème. Car si Shôbu avait seulement émis l'idée d'abolir les castes, il se pouvait aussi qu'il partage l'ensemble des autres idées des Idéalistes. Et comment un Saiyen qui prônait l'égalité des races et la non-violence pouvait-il décimer des races entières pour revendre leur planète au plus offrant ? Bien sûr, la majorité des Idéalistes se débrouillaient pour faire leur travail de mercenaires en étant assez intelligents pour ne pas montrer qu'ils désapprouvaient les comportements de leurs compatriotes. Mais Bardock avait eu vent des nombreux attentats contre le pouvoir que le groupe avait commis. Leurs revendications étaient claires : ils voulaient que le Roi oblige la société saiyenne à stopper l'extermination des autres peuples de la galaxie. Evidemment, la seule réponse du Roi résidait toujours en une exécution systématique de ceux qui étaient considérés comme des traîtres. Mais les Idéalistes étaient comme la vermine : on en tuait dix, il en apparaissait dix autres quelques jours plus tard.

Pour en revenir à Shôbu, Bardock ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire de l'adolescent. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant d'en arriver à une conclusion. Si celui-ci accomplissait son travail de mercenaire sans poser de problème, il aurait droit à sa place dans l'équipe. Bardock décida de lui donner sa chance.

Et lorsqu'il vit les talents de combattant de l'adolescent, il fut persuadé d'avoir eu raison. Malgré son jeune âge, Shôbu faisait preuve d'une détermination sans faille, n'hésitant pas à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Malgré le nombre imposant de leurs opposants, les six Saiyens n'éprouvèrent aucune difficulté à les décimer un à un. En effet, même si ceux-ci possédaient une force conséquente, ils n'avaient aucune maîtrise du ki, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient capables de coordonner leurs efforts comme l'aurait fait une véritable armée. Ces Humanoïdes doués d'un grand sens artistique comme le montraient les fresques décorant leurs habitations n'avaient jamais imaginé que des êtres belliqueux puissent un jour venir de ce ciel qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme un toit protecteur.

Seules quelques heures suffirent aux Saiyens pour se débarrasser des combattants autochtones. Lorsque le dernier opposant fut tué, l'important village que les Saiyens avaient attaqué et vers lequel tous les combattants avaient convergé par la suite n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Les Saiyens se regroupèrent sur ce qui avait dû être la place principale du village.

- Toma, appela Bardock, contacte les nettoyeurs pour leur annoncer qu'ils peuvent faire envoyer une équipe.

Pendant que Toma établissait la communication grâce à son scouta, Bardock s'approcha de Shôbu.

- Tu t'es bien battu, le félicita-t-il avec sincérité.

L'adolescent accepta le compliment en souriant.

- Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose à manger dans le coin ? demanda soudain Pampukin. Je meurs de faim !

- Va voir dans les habitations, lui suggéra Bardock.

- Et n'oublie pas de nous rapporter aussi quelque chose ! lui lança Ceripa tandis que son coéquipier se dirigeait vers l'habitation la plus proche qui n'était pas complètement détruite.

- L'équipe de nettoyeurs la plus proche sera là dans trois heures, les informa alors Toma qui venait d'achever la communication avec Bejiita-sei.

- Parfait, conclut Bardock, nous allons pouvo…

Un hurlement strident retentit soudain. Tous se retournèrent aussitôt vers l'endroit d'où était parti le cri. L'instant d'après, ils virent deux enfants sortir de la maison dans laquelle Pampukin était entré et s'enfuir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Une seconde plus tard, c'est Pampukin qui sortait, l'air furieux.

- **Les sales petits…. !! Où sont-ils passés ?!** hurla-t-il en s'envolant. Ah ! Les voilà !! fit-il en repérant les deux petits qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse. Bardock ! appela-t-il en se retournant. Ces deux morveux m'ont pris pour de la bouffe ! Je vais les buter et je reviens !

- **Non !** intervint Shôbu en s'envolant pour aller se placer face à Pampukin. Je m'en charge !

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, petit ! lui ordonna le gros Saiyen. Ca ne te concerne pas !

Ignorant Pampukin, l'adolescent se tourna vers Bardock.

- Je veux faire mes preuves !

Bardock vit là un bon moyen de tester le nouveau membre de l'équipe.

- Pampukin, laisse-le y aller !

Le Saiyen à la moustache n'eut même pas le temps de protester : Shôbu était déjà parti à la poursuite des deux enfants.

- Pourquoi tu lui as donné l'autorisation ! demanda-t-il d'une voix colérique en atterrissant à côté de son supérieur.

- Il doit faire ses preuves.

- Je te signale que c'est **ma** main que ces mômes ont essayé de bouffer ! rétorqua Pampukin en montrant les marques de dents qui ornaient le dos de sa main.

- Et ils t'ont pas raté ! fit Toma en riant.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires.

Pendant que Toma et Pampukin s'amusaient à se disputer, Ceripa s'était rapprochée de son supérieur.

- Il en met du temps pour rattraper deux morveux, commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, approuva Bardock. C'est étrange.

C'est alors qu'ils virent un épais nuage de fumée s'élever dans le ciel à quelques centaines de mètres.

- Ca y est ! s'écria Pampukin. Il les a grillés. C'est pas trop tôt !

Mais Bardock ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette fumée à l'odeur étrange charriée par le vent. La chair carbonisée de cette espèce d'Humanoïde produisait une odeur spécifique identifiable à des kilomètres à la ronde par un Saiyen. Et cette fumée n'avait pas cette odeur.

_J'espère qu'il n'a pas osé…_ Bardock se décida à aller voir.

- Où vas-tu ?! cria Toma en voyant son supérieur s'élever dans le ciel.

Mais Bardock ne répondit pas à sa question et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de la fumée.

- Il pense peut-être que Shôbu pourrait avoir des problèmes ? hasarda Ceripa.

Toma haussa les épaules.

- Contre deux mômes ?

La mâchoire crispée, Bardock atterrit près de la source de la fumée. Il l'observa pendant un instant, et ses doutes furent confirmés. Il y avait bien deux corps carbonisés d'où s'échappait une fumée âcre et grasse qui s'élevait en volutes vers le ciel. Seulement, même si leurs formes étaient indéfinissables, Bardock fut certain qu'il s'agissait de corps d'animaux. L'odeur était différente. C'était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin.

- Mon Commandant ?

Bardock se retourna et vit aussitôt que l'adolescent faisait tout pour ne pas montrer qu'il était troublé.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors Shôbu d'une voix qui avait perdu toute trace d'inquiétude.

Bardock se décida à découvrir jusqu'où l'adolescent aurait le cran d'aller.

- Alors, tu as tués les mômes ? Ce sont leurs cadavres ?

- Bien sûr, mon Commandant, tenta de le rassurer l'adolescent.

- Ils ne t'ont pas posé de problème ?

- Absolument aucun.

Bardock serra les poings, sentant la colère monter en lui. Mais il continua.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

Shôbu se troubla pendant un instant, mais il reprit très vite contenance.

- Je n'arrivais pas à les repérer, expliqua-t-il à son supérieur.

- Et ton scouta, il te sert à quoi alors ?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! s'écria alors l'adolescent. Ils sont morts, non ?!

- **NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON !!!**

Bardock lui asséna un terrible coup qui l'envoya à terre, sonné. Il activa ensuite son scouta qui repéra immédiatement deux faibles forces immobiles à quelques dizaines de mètres.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas bouger d'ici ! ordonna-t-il à Shôbu avant de prendre son envol en direction des deux sources d'énergie.

Les deux autochtones devaient être capables de sentir les présences car le scouta indiqua presque aussitôt que les deux enfants s'étaient mis en mouvement. Ils l'avaient senti approcher et ils s'enfuyaient. C'est alors que Bardock les aperçut qui couraient le plus vite possible devant lui, tentant de le semer. En vain. Le Saiyen forma une boule d'énergie et la lança sur le petit le plus proche. Celui-ci s'écroula à terre, carbonisé. En voyant cela, l'autre enfant avait aussitôt stoppé sa course et était revenu vers son compagnon d'infortune, ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, même s'il le savait déjà mort. Bardock atterrit à quelques mètres, observant le jeune survivant tenter de réveiller son ami en le secouant de toutes ses forces. Mais l'enfant se figea aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Saiyen n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Terrorisé, en pleurs et le visage déformé par la peur, il recula en se traînant sur les fesses, incapable de se relever tant ses jambes tremblaient.

- Brerofra ffriz figfooiiii !!! Gjdoz fkiaaaoo !

Bardock ne comprenait pas ce langage mais il se doutait que ce qu'avait dit l'enfant devait être quelque chose comme : ''Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas !''. Il devait agir vite. Sans plus attendre, il forma une autre boule d'énergie plus puissante que la précédente et la lança sur l'enfant. Celui-ci fut immédiatement volatilisé et seules quelques cendres retombèrent à terre. Tout comme l'autre, il était mort sur le coup.

Ignorant les restes des deux enfants, Bardock retourna auprès de Shôbu. Ce dernier n'avait pas osé braver l'interdit de son supérieur en s'enfuyant. Il se doutait pourtant que ce qui l'attendait allait être terrible. Il était assis à terre, encore quelque peu sonné par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

- Vous les avez tués, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Bardock d'une voix faible.

- Evidemment. J'ai fait ce que tu aurais dû faire.

- Ce n'étaient que des enfants ! cria Shôbu en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Oui, c'était des enfants, reconnut calmement son supérieur. Et nous, nous sommes des Saiyens, des mercenaires dont le travail est d'exterminer des races pour revendre leur planète au plus offrant. En tuant ces enfants, j'ai fait mon travail. En voulant les sauver, tu as manqué à ton devoir.

- Mon devoir ?! Oui, c'est vrai que nous pouvons être fier d'accomplir notre devoir de Saiyens en décimant les unes après les autres les espèces qui peuplent l'univers ! ironisa Shôbu avec amertume.

Bardock observa un instant l'adolescent bouillir de rage.

- Tu es un Idéaliste, hein ? interrogea-t-il en connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse.

- Oui, j'en suis un. Vous allez me tuer, maintenant ?

L'adolescent vit son interlocuteur esquisser un bref sourire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ton sort.

Shôbu ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Mais il saisit sa chance et n'insista pas. Sans plus un mot, ils s'envolèrent pour aller retrouver les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! leur reprocha Ceripa en les voyant revenir.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, rajouta Toma.

Mais Pampukin avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Ca y est, ils sont morts les deux morveux ? J'espère au moins que vous leur avez fait payer ce qu'ils ont osé me faire.

- Ils ont eu leur compte, confirma sobrement Bardock.

Shôbu s'attendait à ce qu'il leur raconte tout. Mais Bardock n'en fit rien, à la grande surprise de l'adolescent. Ce dernier éprouva alors un fort sentiment de soulagement : si son supérieur avait révélé aux autres que leur nouvel équipier était un traître, celui-ci aurait immédiatement été tué par les autres membres de l'équipe qui n'auraient pas accepté la nouvelle.

Pendant que les autres membres de l'équipe entraient dans leurs capsules, l'adolescent retint Bardock.

- Merci, lui dit-il seulement d'un air reconnaissant.

- Tu te trompes si tu penses que je t'ai sauvé, répondit simplement son commandant avant de le laisser pour pénétrer à son tour dans une capsule.

L'inquiétude saisit de nouveau Shôbu. Mais ce dernier se décida à rentrer avec les autres. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

A peine sorti de sa capsule, Bardock laissa en plan ses coéquipiers pour aller voir le Colonel des secondes classes. Il entra dans le bureau du secrétaire du Colonel qui faisait antichambre avec le bureau personnel de ce dernier.

- Le Colonel Rinkei est dans son bureau ? demanda-t-il aussitôt au secrétaire.

Le gros lézard verdâtre à la mèche d'un orange fluo plutôt douteux cessa immédiatement son travail pour répondre au nouveau venu.

- Oui, mais il est occupé.

Le secrétaire vit aussitôt le Saiyen se diriger vers la porte qui donnait accès au bureau personnel du Colonel Rinkei.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! lui signala le lézard en se levant précipitamment pour se placer entre la porte et Bardock.

Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur en voyant que le secrétaire semblait vouloir s'opposer à lui.

- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?

Son interlocuteur se sentit soudain bien moins téméraire.

- Je vous en prie, après vous, capitula-t-il aussitôt en s'effaçant de devant le Saiyen.

Bardock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et franchit la porte. Le Colonel Rinkei était effectivement là, assis dans son fauteuil, apparemment perdu dans l'habituelle paperasserie qui encombrait son bureau. Bardock ferma le sas en laissant le secrétaire dehors et s'approcha à pas vifs du vieux Saiyen.

- Je ne le veux plus dans mon équipe ! exigea-t-il aussitôt en posant violemment les mains sur le bureau de son supérieur.

Le vieil homme ne parut pourtant pas outré et afficha un air plutôt accueillant.

- Tiens, Bardock, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau ?

Bardock vit immédiatement que son supérieur se moquait de lui. Mais il ne se démonta pas.

- Je ne le veux plus dans mon équipe, répéta-t-il plus calmement mais toujours aussi fermement. Et ne me demandez pas de qui je parle, parce que je sais que vous savez de qui je parle.

Le Colonel Rinkei soupira.

- Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me voir dès que tu serais revenu de mission… Il a fait une faute grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant un instant, Bardock se demanda comment son supérieur pouvait avoir deviné la gravité de ce que le jeune recru avait fait. Puis il comprit. Et cela le mit en colère.

- Vous le saviez, hein ?! Vous saviez que c'était un Idéaliste et vous l'avez mis dans mon équipe !

- Tu devrais hurler encore plus fort, je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu au Palais.

Bardock se calma, mais son visage s'assombrit encore plus.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dans mon équipe ? Il y a tout un tas d'autres équipes qui auraient pu l'accueillir alors pourquoi lui avoir justement fait intégrer **mon **équipe ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à faire ?

Le Colonel Rinkei sembla soudain très las.

- Les temps changent, Bardock. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte parce que tu es tout le temps en mission, mais l'Alliance avec le Seigneur Freeza ne nous a pas seulement apporté du travail à profusion. Cette Alliance a profondément transformé toute notre société.

Son cadet fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Notre avenir, Bardock. Je pense à l'avenir de notre peuple. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à décimer des races entières pour notre propre profit. En continuant à exterminer les autres peuples, nous nous condamnons nous mêmes. Nous devenons de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus nombreux. Mais un jour, nous trouverons plus forts et plus belliqueux que nous et alors, lorsque ce jour arrivera, c'est nous qui serons exterminés. Nous devons changer, pour notre propre salut. Et ce sont des Saiyens comme Shôbu qui amèneront ce changement. Les Idéalistes. C'est grâce à des idées comme les leurs que nous pourront évoluer en une race parfaite qui pourra justifier sa propre existence aux yeux de l'Univers et des autres espèces qui l'habitent.

Le vieux Saiyen se tut enfin et Bardock, un instant muet de surprise, ne put s'empêcher de faire des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Ne me dîtes pas… ?

Puis il saisit la portée du discours de son supérieur.

- Oh non… _c'est pas vrai_ ! s'écria-t-il d'un air incrédule. Pas vous ?! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?!

La Colonel Rinkei se doutait que son cadet pourrait réagir de cette manière.

- Bardock…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! le coupa aussitôt Bardock. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais rien et je ne veux rien savoir ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je veux que ce môme dégage de mon équipe. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, oui ou non ?

- Oui, capitula Rinkei. J'ordonnerai que le jeune Shôbu soit transféré dans une autre équipe.

- Merci, répondit simplement Bardock avant de se diriger vers le sas.

- Mais… Bardock, appela soudain le vieux Saiyen.

Son cadet se retourna et Rinkei poursuivit.

- Tu le condamnes en exigeant cela.

- Alors ça, ce n'est pas mon problème, se contenta de répliquer Bardock avant de sortir.

D'un bref mouvement de tête, il salua le secrétaire pour s'excuser de sa brusquerie et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il aurait normalement dû passer faire son rapport au bureau de sa section mais il savait que Toma s'en chargerait, s'il ne s'en était pas déjà chargé.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux derniers évènements. Shôbu ne faisait plus partie de son équipe, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais penser que le Colonel Rinkei était lui aussi un Idéaliste… Bardock ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait beau se rappeler toutes les situations où son supérieur aurait pu se trahir par un comportement anormal, rien de ce que le vieux Saiyen avait dit ou fait n'aurait pu laisser penser qu'il défendait lui aussi les idées des Idéalistes. Et Bardock ne comprenait pas pourquoi son supérieur lui avait révélé son appartenance à ce groupe. Son Colonel avait donc une confiance aveugle en lui pour remettre sa vie entre les mains de son cadet ? Car en sachant un tel secret, Bardock avait maintenant pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur son aîné. Le Saiyen eut alors un sourire amer. _Mais Rinkei ne me connaît que trop bien, il sait que jamais je ne révélerai quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre sa vie en danger…_

Enfin arrivé devant son appartement, il fut surpris de trouver Shôbu devant la porte. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre. Pourtant Bardock ignora l'adolescent et activa l'ouverture du sas. Il allait rentrer lorsque Shôbu le retint.

- Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas me voir, mais est-ce que je peux entrer ? Seulement pour un instant.

Bardock faillit refermer le sas au nez de l'adolescent. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était qu'on puisse dire qu'on avait vu un Idéaliste entrer chez lui. Rinkei était son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais il ne devait rien au môme. Pourtant, il était curieux de savoir ce que Shôbu avait à dire pour sa défense.

- Entre.

Une fois que tous deux furent à l'intérieur, Bardock referma le sas avec plus de soin qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Le Saiyen vit immédiatement que l'adolescent avait les yeux rivés sur le pan de mur qui contenait les mémodisques.

- C'est une bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shôbu en s'approchant du mur. Je ne pensais pas…

- …qu'un Saiyen comme moi savait lire ? termina Bardock avec ironie.

- Non, sourit l'adolescent.

Puis, plus sérieusement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un Saiyen apparemment très cultivé puisse considérer les idées des Idéalistes comme des aberrations.

_Nous y voilà_, songea Bardock. Mais il ne répondit pas. Shôbu comprit aussitôt qu'il ne s'y prenait pas de la meilleure façon pour amener son aîné à changer sa vision des choses.

- Je voulais vous remercier, reprit-il en mettant de côté pour un moment le discours qu'il avait préparé.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que prolonger ta vie de quelques jours.

Au regard interrogatif et méfiant de l'adolescent, Bardock continua.

- Malgré la faute grave que tu as commise, je me suis arrangé pour que tu ne sois pas sanctionné. Mais tu ne fais plus partie de mon équipe. La Colonel Rinkei a accepté ma demande concernant ton transfert. Et je peux t'assurer que les membres de ta nouvelle équipe ne seront pas aussi compréhensifs que moi. Parce que, bien évidemment, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de commettre une autre erreur comme celle d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, confirma Shôbu d'un air tranquille.

- Et ça ne t'effraie pas de savoir que tu vas mourir pour de belles théories totalement absurdes ?

- Si je dois mourir, alors je mourrai.

Bardock faillit éclater de rire en entendant ces paroles prononcées avec tant de détermination. Les Idéalistes savaient décidément bien recruter leurs membres. De jeunes gens naïfs ou des vieillards devenus gâteux avec l'âge. Bardock décida de prouver à l'adolescent qu'il se trompait.

- Bien, fit-il en s'asseyant à la table située au centre de la petite pièce, je t'écoute. Essaye donc de me convaincre, si tu le peux.

Shôbu savait que ce serait difficile. Mais il se lança.

- Nous devons arrêter d'exterminer les autres peuples pour notre profit.

- Oh, vraiment ? Et que devons-nous faire ?

L'adolescent parut un peu hésitant.

- Et bien… rien. Nous devons juste arrêter de tuer les autres races.

- D'accord. Mais que fais-tu des dizaines de milliers de guerriers qui vont se retrouver sans occupation ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire ? Aller prendre le thé avec les espèces qu'ils auront décidé de ne plus exterminer et bavarder de choses et d'autres entre deux petits fours ?

- Non, évidemment non. Il y a d'autres choses à faire. Les autres peuples arrivent bien à organiser une société qui ne tourne pas autour de la guerre et de l'extermination des autres espèces, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

- Les autres peuples ne possèdent pas nos instincts guerriers, répliqua aussitôt Bardock. Nous avons besoin de nous battre. Et tu voudrais que nous cessions tout combat ?

- Nous pourrions organiser des tournois, suggéra Shôbu.

Là, Bardock ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Des tournois ? répéta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Des tournois où il n'y a pas de mise à mort bien sûr ?

- Mais nous faisons déjà ça ! protesta l'adolescent. Il existe bien des tournois sur notre planète, et personne ne tue personne au cours de ces tournois !

- Parce qu'il existe les quartiers du secteur Sud où nos compatriotes peuvent s'entretuer dans des tournois illégaux, rétorqua aussitôt Bardock sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Et aussi parce que nos mêmes compatriotes passent toutes leurs journées à se défouler sur les autres espèces.

- Comme des bêtes, oui ! cracha le jeune Saiyen. Comme de vulgaires primates incapables de se contrôler !

- On ne peut pas contrôler ses instincts.

- Si, on le peut. Si on le veut.

- Un Saiyen isolé peut le faire, concéda Bardock. Mais dès que nous nous retrouvons en groupe, nos instincts reprennent le dessus. Tu peux obliger deux ou trois Saiyens à mettre en sommeil leurs instincts, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à obliger notre peuple entier à oublier ce qui est ancré en lui. Les Saiyens ont besoin de tuer. Mais ils ont surtout besoin de se battre. Ils ont ça dans le sang. Si tu penses le contraire alors tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'était ta propre espèce.

- Les Saiyens sont capables de changer. Nous sommes capables d'évoluer.

- C'est vrai. Mais combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra ?

- Je suis… Nous, les Idéalistes, sommes certains que, si le pouvoir actuel nous laisse entière liberté pour agir, nous pourrons transformer le peuple saiyen en une société culturellement et socialement évoluée en une vingtaine d'années.

Bardock n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Non seulement leurs brillantes théories n'étaient pas applicables, mais ils avaient en plus totalement sous-estimé le temps nécessaire à la naissance et à l'établissement d'une nouvelle société saiyenne capable de prendre en considération l'importance de la vie des autres peuples qui peuplaient l'univers.

- Je savais que j'allais perdre mon temps.

- Vous…

- Tu sais où se trouve la sortie, le coupa froidement Bardock.

Shôbu sut qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Lui aussi avait perdu son temps en tentant de convaincre son ancien commandant. Mais il savait que d'autres seraient convaincus par les idées qu'il défendait. C'était eux qu'il devait convaincre.

- Merci encore, fit-il en s'inclinant brièvement avant de sortir.

Une fois seul, Bardock se demanda combien de temps encore le jeune Saiyen réussirait à vivre avant de se faire exécuter pour haute trahison. Un long moment passa sans que Bardock ne se décide à bouger. Soudain, l'intercom signala un appel, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il alla établir la communication.

- J'écoute.

- _C'est Toma. On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti précipitamment tout à l'heure ? Il y a un problème avec Shôbu ? On a appris qu'il changeait d'équipe_.

Le ''on'' regroupait bien évidemment Toma et le reste de l'équipe. Bardock pouvait sans peine les imaginer à côté de son interlocuteur, écoutant la conversation en silence.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-il, Shôbu a changé d'équipe. Mais il n'y a aucun problème.

Toma mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- _Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien_.

_J'ai la voix si fatiguée que ça ?_ se demanda Bardock.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

Et il coupa la communication.

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

III

C'est au détour d'un couloir que Bardock apprit la nouvelle de la mort de Shôbu quelques jours plus tard. Le Saiyen venait d'achever son entraînement et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires des Seconde Classe pour aller prendre une douche lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre plusieurs adolescents qui sortaient de l'arène d'entraînement. Bardock ne leur demanda pas d'explication. Il savait déjà ce qui avait dû se passer. Shôbu venait d'être exécuté pour haute trahison. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec indifférence : il l'avait prévenu des risques encourus et l'adolescent n'en avait pas tenu compte. Son exécution n'avait donc rien de surprenant.

Une fois arrivé dans les vestiaires des Seconde Classe, il entra dans les douches communes. Une mission collective avait été prévue aujourd'hui, et Bardock savait qu'il serait probablement en retard pour le départ. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas outre mesure le Saiyen. Il ferma les yeux et prit le temps d'apprécier le liquide qui coulait sur son corps, détendant les muscles sollicités par le dur entraînement qu'il s'était imposé une partie de la matinée…

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin des douches, il s'aperçut que Toma l'attendait. Celui-ci portait déjà son armure de combat.

- Les autres équipes sont déjà parties.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit simplement Bardock en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire.

Toma prit place sur le banc le plus proche, dos contre le mur.

- Shôbu a été exécuté, annonça-t-il soudain.

- Je sais.

Toma observa son supérieur sortir son équipement du vestiaire. La même armure, le même bas bleu nuit, et les mêmes pièces de tissu rouge sang que Bardock aimait avoir aux poignets et aux chevilles… Le même équipement depuis des années.

- Et tu savais aussi que c'était un Idéaliste ? demanda alors Toma.

- Oui.

Cela n'étonna qu'à moitié Toma. Celui-ci savait parfaitement que son supérieur avait une tolérance bien plus grande que la quasi totalité des autres Saiyens.

- Les petits, il ne les a pas tués, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Bardock sans hésiter. C'est moi qui ai dû m'en charger.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu as bien fait de ne rien nous dire. Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions réagi.

En fait, le Saiyen savait parfaitement comment lui-même aurait réagi. Il aurait sûrement été en colère sur le moment mais Bardock l'aurait incité à tempérer sa réaction, comme toujours, et Toma aurait obtempéré. Totepo et Ceripa auraient probablement fait de même. Mais Panpukin aurait certainement voulu exécuter lui-même l'adolescent. Tout en réfléchissant, Toma vit que son supérieur venait d'enlever la serviette qu'il portait autour des hanches pour commencer à enfiler sa tenue de combat. Toma ne détourna pas les yeux, pas plus qu'il ne se mit à observer l'autre Saiyen avec plus d'attention. Un corps n'était qu'un corps et Toma en avait vu d'autres dans les douches communes. Bardock avait un beau corps selon les canons saiyens, mais Toma n'était pas intéressé. Et même si le Saiyen avait été intéressé, il savait que son supérieur n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes car une autre personne avait ses faveurs. Toma ignorait qui, mais cela avait certainement un lien avec les absences que son commandant effectuaient de temps en temps. Toma n'avait jamais posé la moindre question sur ces absences. Et il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y risquer.

- Raditsu est parti ce matin pour sa première mission, annonça soudain son supérieur.

Pendant un instant, son interlocuteur ne sut quoi répondre. Bardock ne parlait jamais de son fils.

- Il est parti pour combien de temps ? demanda finalement Toma.

- Trois mois, répondit Bardock en fixant son scouta. On peut y aller.

Toma se leva.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, maintenant ? ne put-il s'empêcher d'interroger.

Aussitôt, il regretta ces mots. Son commandant avait vivement tourné la tête vers lui, plantant son regard dur dans le sien. Mais ses yeux perdirent presque immédiatement leur dureté et Bardock détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Toma.

- De quoi ? répliqua son interlocuteur d'une voix où l'amertume était nettement perceptible. De me mettre la vérité sous le nez ? Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui. Raditsu est mon fils. Je peux essayer de prétendre le contraire mais il n'y a que moi que j'arrive à tromper. Allons, continua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, il faut y aller.

Tous deux embarquèrent dans leurs capsules et firent route en direction de la planète qui leur avait été désignée comme point de rendez-vous proche de l'objectif final. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, les autres équipes étaient déjà là depuis presque une heure, écoutant les chefs de mission qui venaient de commencer à leur expliquer la stratégie qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en œuvre. Toma et Bardock les rejoignirent discrètement. Une fois les instructions reçues, chaque Saiyen alla retrouver son groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenus ? s'enquit Ceripa à l'intention des deux retardataires.

Elle prenait toujours très au sérieux tout ce qui avait rapport avec les missions, et la ponctualité.

- Une douche, répondit simplement Bardock.

Il vit Ceripa froncer les sourcils mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Tous rembarquèrent dans leur capsule et firent route pour la planète à conquérir.

Ils commencèrent à attaquer dès leur arrivée sur la planète, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Leurs adversaires étaient puissants, organisés en une armée structurée bien que dépourvue de la moindre technologie d'armement. Appliquant la stratégie mise au point, l'armée saiyenne prit peu à peu le dessus, malgré sa difficulté à percer les défenses d'une armée si bien organisée.

Au bout d'un moment, les formations furent rompues de part et d'autre et les combats devinrent plus désorganisés. Alors que la majorité des combats se déplaçait vers l'Ouest, Bardock et Ceripa se retrouvèrent bientôt isolés, entourés par quelques adversaires particulièrement résistants. C'est au moment où ils se débarrassèrent avec peine de leur dernier opposant qu'ils s'aperçurent de leur isolement.

- Il faut… rejoindre les autres, fit aussitôt Bardock, haletant.

Ceripa acquiesça sans émettre un son, tentant elle aussi de retrouver son souffle. C'est alors que leurs scouta transmirent un message sur la fréquence d'urgence de courte distance.

- _Venez nous aider !… A l'aide !_

- Mais… ce sont des voix d'enfants ! s'écria Ceripa, incrédule.

D'un geste, Bardock lui intima de se taire.

- Identifiez-vous ! ordonna-t-il avec force.

- _On est attaqués ! Au secours !_

Bardock et Ceripa échangèrent un regard incertain, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient prendre au sérieux cet appel ou s'il s'agissait d'une ruse de leurs ennemis qui avaient réussi à infiltrer leur système de communication. Lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit dans leurs scouta et que les bruits d'un combat furent nettement perceptibles, ils surent que ce n'était pas un piège.

- Donnez votre position ! exigea Bardock. Où êtes-vous ?

- _Je sais pas… Près d'un grand rocher pointu…. On a réussi à en avoir un mais il y en a peut-être d'autres qui vont venir !_

Les deux Saiyens scrutèrent autour d'eux, leurs regards balayant le désert de corps sans vie à la recherche de l'indice topographique mentionné par l'enfant.

- Ca ne serait pas ça ? s'écria la Saiyenne en pointant le doigt en direction d'une masse rocheuse escarpée.

- Retourne auprès des autres ! lui ordonna son supérieur en prenant son envol à pleine vitesse.

Mais Ceripa le rattrapa aussitôt.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. S'il y en a d'autres qui viennent, tu ne pourras pas te battre seul contre eux !

Bardock ne répliqua rien, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient près du rocher désigné par l'enfant. Ce qu'ils y virent les stupéfièrent. Devant eux, se tenaient cinq enfants saiyens terrifiés, chacun blessé à des degrés divers, mais aucun n'avait de blessure grave. Les armures qu'ils portaient ne pouvaient permettre le doute. C'étaient des enfants d'Elites. Le plus âgé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de huit ans.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'écria Ceripa alors que l'un des plus jeunes se précipitait dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de poser ce genre de questions, intervint Bardock. Il faut les mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible.

Activant son scouta, il détermina la position de leurs opposants. Par chance, aucun de leur adversaire ne se trouvait suffisamment proche d'eux pour représenter une menace.

- Bardock à camp de base, appela-t-il en ouvrant la fréquence de communication avec le camp de direction des opérations établi par leurs supérieurs.

- _Camp de base, j'écoute._

- J'ai besoin d'urgence d'une équipe médicale ainsi que d'une équipe de rapatriement pour prendre en charge un groupe de cinq enfants.

- _Des enfants ? Que font-ils ici ?_

- Plus tard, les questions. Notre position est B5-74-C.

- _Entendu. Je vous envoie l'aide demandée._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ceripa qui tenait toujours le petit dans ses bras.

- On les attend, répondit son commandant, en espérant qu'aucun de nos adversaires ne décide de faire un tour dans le coin. Eh, petit ! appela-t-il en direction de celui qui paraissait être le plus âgé. Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Mais l'enfant ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard, l'air terriblement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Bardock en mettant de côté sa précédente question. Oh ! Je te parle ! reprit-il d'une voix forte en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, l'air horrifié.

- Je ne vois pas Matsu…

- Tu… tu veux dire que vous étiez six ?! s'écria Bardock. Où est-il ?!

L'enfant secoua la tête, l'air impuissant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Où l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? le questionna le Seconde Classe d'une voix pressante.

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus…

Bardock s'approcha de l'enfant, le prit fermement par les épaules et le secoua brièvement.

- Ecoute-moi bien, tu as intérêt à faire marcher ta mémoire et à me dire exactement où tu as vu Matsu pour la dernière fois ! Ton ami est en danger de mort !

Ces mots semblèrent faire un électrochoc à l'enfant. Il réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Je crois que c'était près de la rivière quand on s'enfuyait, là-bas ! s'écria-t-il en désignant l'Est.

- Tu _crois_ ?! Tu dois en être sûr ! Réfléchis !

- Si, c'est ça ! J'en suis sûr !

Bardock le lâcha et se tourna vers sa coéquipière.

- L'équipe médicale ne devrait plus tarder. Je te les confie ! lança-t-il en s'envolant précipitamment dans la direction désignée par l'enfant, ne laissant même pas à Ceripa le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Scrutant le sol qui défilait, le Saiyen activa son scouta pour détecter la force de l'enfant. Bardock savait qu'il mettait son équipière en danger en la laissant sans soutien pour protéger les enfants, et il savait aussi qu'il se mettait lui-même en danger en s'aventurant seul en milieu hostile. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait espérer sauver l'enfant. S'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Il longeait la rivière lorsque son scouta détecta soudain deux forces, dont l'une faiblissait de plus en plus… Il accéléra au maximum de ce dont il était capable. Quelques instants après, ils les apercevaient : l'enfant était aux mains d'un des combattants autochtones. Ce dernier avait une main autour du cou de celui-ci, apparemment déjà inconscient, et le suspendait au-dessus du sol. Bardock n'hésita pas à foncer sur eux.

- **LÂCHE-LE** !! hurla-t-il en frappant le soldat à la nuque d'un puissant coup de pied.

Le combattant lâcha le petit Saiyen sous la puissance du coup et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans la poussière, l'air sonné. Bardock se précipita auprès de l'enfant pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. _Il respire encore !_ pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Mais ses blessures étaient particulièrement graves. Il établit la communication avec le camp de base.

- Bardock à camp de base.

- _Camp de base, j'écoute._

- J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale pour un enfant dans un état critique. Position B6-12-D. J'ai aussi besoin d'une équipe de renfor…

Bardock n'acheva pas sa phrase, une vive douleur lui déchirant le côté gauche. Le souffle coupé, il baissa les yeux vers le bas de son abdomen. Une décharge d'énergie venait de le traverser de part en part. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier si le combattant autochtone était hors d'état de nuire. Il tomba à genoux auprès de l'enfant, serrant les mâchoires pour contenir le cri qui voulait faire écho à l'insupportable douleur qui diffusait dans son corps. Même sans l'aide de son scouta, il pouvait deviner la présence de son ennemi derrière lui, prêt à lui donner le coup fatal… Une décharge d'adrénaline se déversa dans son corps, lui donnant l'énergie nécessaire pour se retourner vivement et dans un cri de rage il abattit son adversaire d'une puissante décharge d'énergie. Il vit vaguement son adversaire tomber à la renverse, la moitié de son corps manquante, et sombra lui-même dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la douleur était déjà plus supportable.

- On t'a injecté des anti-douleurs, lui expliqua Ceripa en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur la couchette sur laquelle il avait été installé.

- Les enfants ? demanda Bardock d'une voix un peu faible.

- On s'occupe d'eux.

- Où est-on ?

- Au camp de base.

Bardock voulut se lever mais Ceripa le retint.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller retourner te battre dans ton état, j'espère ?

Le Saiyen remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus son armure et qu'un bandage serré avait été mis en place autour de sa blessure.

- Passe-moi mon armure, lui ordonna-t-il sans même répondre à sa question.

- Hors de question, répliqua son équipière en croisant les bras en signe de détermination.

- Je ne compte pas retourner me battre, la rassura-t-il. Et je vais rentrer sur Bejiita-sei avec les autres blessés.

Mais Ceripa était habituée à la tête de mule qu'était son commandant.

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- Je t'assure. Alors, tu me la donnes ?

La Saiyenne la lui passa et Bardock l'enfila, grimaçant sous la douleur.

- Je dois retourner au combat, l'informa Ceripa. Si j'apprends que tu es retourné te battre, ça va chauffer, le prévint-elle avant de vite partir.

Bardock eut un léger sourire. Elle se comportait toujours comme une mère ou une grande sœur avec lui… Et c'était parfois étouffant.

Ceripa partie, il se retrouva enfin libre de ses mouvements. Il repéra le garde qui s'était vu attribuer la charge de rapatrier les enfants et se rapprocha de lui. Pour une fois, il accepta le salut militaire du garde comme le respect qui lui était dû.

- Lorsque les blessés auront été soignés et que tu les auras raccompagnés sur Bejiita-sei, débrouilles-toi pour les isoler dans une des salles de la zone d'atterrissage, lui ordonna Bardock. Je tiens à leur parler, rajouta-t-il comme explication au haussement de sourcil interrogatif du garde.

Ce dernier acquiesça et le Saiyen put aller prendre sa propre capsule pour rentrer lui aussi sur sa planète. Son appareil étant un peu plus lent que le vaisseau dans lequel les enfants seraient rapatriés, il savait qu'en partant avant eux il n'arriverait qu'après leur atterrissage sur la planète.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur Bejiita-sei, il alla retrouver les enfants qui avaient été installés dans une salle attenante à la zone d'atterrissage, selon l'ordre qu'il avait donné. Le garde était auprès d'eux, attendant l'arrivée de Bardock.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour observer les enfants qui se tenaient devant lui. Certains, surtout les deux plus jeunes, avaient l'air abattu. Les autres semblaient déjà avoir retrouvé leur contenance d'enfants d'Elites, fiers et arrogants. En particulier le plus âgé, celui qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de huit ans et qui n'avait souffert que de quelques égratignures. C'est lui qui s'avança vers Bardock.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous gardés ici ? questionna-t-il en plantant son regard droit dans celui de l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

- Aucun d'entre vous ne serait ici si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de pousser tes camarades à se mettre en danger, répliqua Bardock en se gardant bien d'employer un ton accusateur.

- Qui t'a dit que c'était moi qui avais eu cette idée ?!

Pendant un instant, l'enfant avait paru effrayé. Si effrayé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Bardock l'avait tutoyé au lieu de le vouvoyer comme un gradé de seconde classe se devait de parler lorsqu'il s'adressait à un Elite, fut-il seulement encore un enfant.

- As-tu seulement réfléchi un instant à la gravité de ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Bardock sans répondre à la question de l'enfant.

Ce dernier se renfrogna automatiquement.

- Tu n'es qu'un soldat de seconde classe, lui rappela-t-il avec mépris. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'exige qu'on nous laisse rentrer chez nous.

- Je ne crois pas, rétorqua Bardock en faisant un geste pour arrêter le garde qui avait semblé vouloir intervenir.

Le Saiyen avait cru qu'il pourrait essayer de raisonner ces enfants. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait les amener à réfléchir sur leurs actes et leur comportement. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait saisi cette chance de rencontrer des enfants d'Elites pour pouvoir essayer de parler avec eux et il se heurtait à un mur. Comment des enfants qui méprisaient au plus au point leur interlocuteur pourraient-ils envisager de l'écouter ? Ils n'écouteraient que l'un des leurs.

- Tu vas me suivre chez le Général Suiren, lui ordonna Bardock.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un misérable déchet comme toi !

VLAM !

La réponse de Bardock ne s'était pas faite attendre. D'une claque bien sentie, il n'avait pas hésité à remettre en place le jeune insolent. Ce dernier porta une main à la joue rougie et leva des yeux incrédules vers le seconde classe. Un silence stupéfait régnait dans la pièce.

- Un enfant doit le respect à un adulte, énonça durement Bardock, même si celui-ci n'est qu'un soldat de seconde classe. A présent, viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Soudain docile, l'enfant lui emboîta le pas.

- Les autres peuvent rentrer chez leurs parents, fit Bardock au garde qui acquiesça lentement, l'air hébété par la scène qu'il venait de voir.

L'enfant suivit en silence le seconde classe jusqu'au quartier des Elites.

- Je souhaite voir le Général Suiren, demanda le Saiyen au secrétaire qui se trouvait dans l'antichambre attenante au bureau du général.

Le secrétaire leva un instant les yeux vers Bardock avant de retourner à son travail.

- Le Général n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un soldat de seconde classe, lui répondit-il négligemment. De toute manière, il n'est pas là.

- Qui le remplace ? s'enquit calmement son interlocuteur en essayant d'oublier que le secrétaire venait de tenir des propos méprisants à son égard.

- Le Colonel Ran, répondit le secrétaire sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que Bardock le dérangeait.

Le Saiyen eut un léger sourire en voyant que la chance était avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Dîtes-lui que le Commandant Bardock des Seconde Classe souhaite s'entretenir avec lui d'un sujet important.

Le secrétaire hésita quelques secondes, puis le Saiyen le vit se lever.

- Attendez ici. Je vais aller demander au Colonel Ran s'il veut bien vous recevoir.

En attendant son retour, Bardock regarda le jeune Elite qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il avait reçu cette claque. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air renfrogné ou haineux, il avait juste l'air de… réfléchir. Se sentant observé, l'enfant leva un instant les yeux vers lui, puis détourna son regard et croisa les bras, l'air contrarié et boudeur. Bardock sourit en songeant que cette gifle avait moins blessé physiquement l'enfant que son orgueil.

- Le Colonel Ran va vous recevoir, annonça le secrétaire en revenant vers eux. Suivez-moi, invita-t-il en leur montrant le chemin.

Bardock et l'enfant furent introduits dans l'office du Général. Derrière le bureau se tenait le Colonel Ran.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda aussitôt ce dernier. Tu…

Il avait cessé net de parler en s'apercevant de la présence de l'enfant.

- Cet enfant est l'un des enfants d'Elites qui se sont embarqués sans autorisation pour la planète que nous devions conquérir, expliqua Bardock.

- J'en ai entendu parler. Et d'après ce que je sais, vous vous êtes brillamment illustrés, jeune homme, ironisa Ran d'une voix dure en s'adressant à l'enfant. Vous avez obligé des soldats à se détourner de leur mission et mettre leur vie en danger pour venir vous sauver. Que cherchiez-vous à faire en vous rendant là-bas ?

Il s'aperçut immédiatement que l'enfant était très mal à l'aise. Le petit Elite était impressionné par celui qu'il savait être l'entraîneur personnel du Prince.

- On voulait juste… montrer qu'on pouvait se battre et que nos parents soient fiers de nous, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix confuse.

- Oh, ils seront probablement fiers de vous. Des enfants d'Elites sauvés par des soldats de seconde classe. Qu'y a-t-il de plus humiliant ?

L'enfant baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux, bien qu'il fasse tout pour les retenir. Ran se demanda s'il devait continuer à sermonner l'enfant. D'après les informations qu'il détenait, ses camarades étaient tous plus ou moins blessés, et l'un d'entre eux était dans un état particulièrement critique. Ils avaient été stupides. Et ils en avaient conscience seulement maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard. Ran décida que la honte d'avoir eu la vie sauve par des soldats de seconde classe serait une punition bien assez grande. Car elle les suivrait durant toute leur vie de guerrier.

- Tu peux retourner chez toi, conclut-il finalement.

L'enfant s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir presque en courant, laissant Bardock seul avec le colonel.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui les avais sauvés, fit Ran.

- Je n'étais pas le seul.

- Toujours aussi modeste, hein ? C'est étonnant que le petit ait accepté de te suivre. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?

- Je l'ai giflé.

Pendant un instant, Ran se demanda si Bardock plaisantait. Mais l'air sérieux de son interlocuteur démentait toute tentative d'humour.

- Tu as giflé un enfant d'Elite ?!

- Oui.

Et il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde ennuyé… ou même inquiet.

- Bardock, as-tu seulement conscience des conséquences de ton geste ? Sais-tu ce qui va t'arriver si cet enfant raconte à ses parents que toi, un seconde classe, a osé porter la main sur un enfant d'Elite ? J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins.

- Si, il y en avait.

- Qui ?

- Les autres enfants et un garde.

Ran secoua la tête d'un air las.

- Tu aimes vraiment te mettre dans les ennuis…

- Il s'était montré insolent. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comment aurais-tu réagi si un enfant t'avait traité de misérable déchet ?

Ran garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, sachant parfaitement que le geste de Bardock était justifié.

- Je sais que le gamin n'a même pas compris pourquoi je l'ai giflé, reprit le seconde classe. Comment pourrait-il comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ce qu'il a osé me jeter à la figure alors qu'il entend tous les jours ses parents et les adultes qui l'entourent lui rabattre les oreilles que les Seconde Classe ne sont que de misérables déchets ? C'est ce que tu apprends aussi aux enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Ran tressaillit en entendant Bardock mentionner leurs enfants. Le Seconde Classe ne parlait jamais d'eux.

- Je leur apprends ce que des enfants d'Elites doivent savoir, répondit prudemment le colonel.

- Oui, tu leur apprends les mêmes inepties, répliqua amèrement son interlocuteur. Oh, et puis quelle importance ? C'est toi qui les élèves après tout. De toute manière, la classe des Elites a toujours méprisé les Seconde Classe. Et ça ne changera probablement pas.

Ran releva vivement la tête.

- Moi, je ne te méprise pas. De plus, ce système de classes est archaïque.

- Mais tu y adhères parce qu'il sert ton projet de conquête du pouvoir.

- Oui. Et si tu m'aidais, je suis sûr que…

- Ne prétends pas pouvoir obtenir de moi plus que ce que je veux bien te donner ! réagit violemment Bardock en faisant mine de vouloir partir.

- Tu ne laisses jamais personne te dire ce que tu dois dire ou comment tu dois te comporter, n'est-ce pas ?

Bardock se retourna vivement, un feu glacial dans le regard.

- Jamais, lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

- Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas né parmi nous…

En entendant ces mots pourtant si élogieux pour lui, Bardock fronça les sourcils, profondément contrarié. Ran s'en aperçut et se reprit immédiatement.

- Ou plutôt quelle chance, rajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique. Car, si cela avait été le cas, je sais que tu n'aurais pas hésité à te mettre en travers de ma route.

- Tu peux en être certain, lui assura Bardock avant de le laisser.

Il venait à peine de quitter le bureau du général qu'il fut heurté par une enfant d'environ une dizaine d'années.

- Oh, pardon ! s'écria celle-ci en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit automatiquement Bardock avant de se figer, son regard fixé sur elle.

C'était sa fille qui se tenait devant lui. L'instant d'après il détournait les yeux, espérant que son trouble serait passé inaperçu aux yeux de l'enfant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? entendit-il soudain. Ce n'est qu'un soldat de seconde classe.

Il sut à qui était cette voix avant même de lever les yeux sur l'enfant qui avait parlé. Copie parfaite de la précédente, cette enfant était pourtant l'antithèse de celle qui se trouvait être sa jumelle. Hana et Kaika se ressemblaient physiquement autant que leurs caractères se distinguaient par leur dissemblance.

- Ouais, c'est qu'un minable seconde classe, rajouta une voix bien plus jeune.

Il s'agissait de Sai, leur jeune frère. Tous trois venaient probablement voir leur père. Bardock ne releva pas l'insulte, estimant que cet enfant de quatre ans n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes. D'un bref mouvement de tête, il salua ces enfants d'Elites qui ignoraient que celui qui se tenait devant eux était en réalité l'un de leurs pères, un simple Seconde Classe, et il prit l'ascenseur pour quitter le quartier militaire des Elites.

Cela faisait dix ans que le secret de ces naissances était gardé. Dix ans que Ran était venu le trouver pour lui demander de l'aider à concevoir de futurs guerriers surpuissants. En entendant cela, Bardock avait éclaté de rire. Mais Ran lui avait expliqué très sérieusement qu'il faisait mener des recherches en secret et que ces recherches l'avaient désigné, lui, le soldat de seconde classe, comme porteur de gènes au potentiel incroyable. Ran lui avait même rappelé une vieille légende saiyenne qui annonçait la naissance d'un être aux pouvoirs incommensurables…

Bardock secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs. Il ne tenait pas à se rappeler comment il en était venu à accepter la demande de Ran. Deux fois.

Une vive douleur au côté gauche lui rappela qu'il était temps qu'il se rende à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il fut accueilli par le vieux médecin chef qui s'empressa de le sermonner.

- Blessé mais toujours en vadrouille. Tu aimes jouer avec ta vie, Bardock et un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Bardock se contenta de garder le silence, acceptant les remontrances justifiées du vieil homme.

- Assieds-toi et enlève ton armure, lui ordonna le médecin pendant que son assistant préparait le matériel.

Le nouveau patient obtempéra et s'installa sur la table d'examen. Le vieil homme eut un air épouvanté en apercevant l'énorme plaie. Le bandage déjà imbibé de sang qui y avait été placé pour la comprimer n'arrivait plus à empêcher le flux de sang de s'échapper. Un passage en cuve régénératrice était indispensable.

- Le péritoine est rompu, annonça-t-il après avoir enlevé le bandage et observé la plaie. Je vais être obligé de recoudre avant de te laisser entrer dans la cuve. Sinon, le peu d'intestins intacts qui te reste va se balader dans le flux.

Bardock grimaça en imaginant la scène.

- Tends ton bras, ordonna le médecin qui s'était armé d'une seringue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un antalgique. Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant, rajouta-t-il en voyant que Bardock se renfrognait. Je sais que tu es capable de supporter la douleur mais je vais finir par croire que vous, les Saiyens, êtes tous des masochistes.

- Il y a un peu de ça, concéda Bardock en tendant son bras.

Une fois la piqûre faite, le Seconde Classe se recoucha sur la table. Le médecin commença à le recoudre, aidé par son assistant. Quelques secondes passèrent et Bardock se sentit soudain envahi par une agréable sensation de gaieté. Il ne sentait plus du tout le besoin de passer en cuve régénératrice. Il voulut se lever mais le médecin le retint.

- Reste couché.

Bardock obéit. L'instant d'après, il commençait à se tortiller sur la table en riant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? le questionna le médecin en tentant de le maintenir plus fermement sur la table.

- Hihi… Tu me chatouilles ! s'écria Bardock en commençant à rire de plus en plus fort.

- Bardock, si tu n'arrêtes pas de ricaner en te tortillant comme ça, je vais t'attacher avec des liens !

Le blessé s'esclaffa bruyamment et des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

- M'attacher ?! répéta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Avec des liens ?! Rhooo… Je me doutais pas que c'était ton genre !

Et son hilarité repartit de plus belle à la grande incompréhension du médecin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Bardock n'avait jamais réagit comme ça auparavant.

- Mais arrête de rire, je ne peux pas te soigner !

- Hahahahah… ! Je peux pas ! Mauvaise image mentale ! Mauvaise image mentale !

- Quoi encore ?! s'écria le médecin qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

- Je t'imagine… hihihi… très bien avec un corset en cuir… hihihih… et des bas résilles ! Wuhuhuhuahahaha !

- Euhh… maître, intervint soudain son assistant.

- Quoi ?! aboya le médecin avec irritation.

- Je crois avoir compris pourquoi il se comporte comme ça, déclara son assistant en lui montrant le flacon dont le médecin avait extrait une dose avant de l'injecter à Bardock.

Il s'agissait d'un euphorisant. Le médecin s'était trompé de flacon. Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir de résignation.

- Je comprends mieux, murmura-t-il en s'emparant d'un autre flacon pendant que Bardock se tordait toujours de rire sur la table d'examen. Maintiens-le, je vais lui injecter un sédatif.

L'assistant eut beaucoup de mal à maintenir un Bardock déchaîné mais finalement le médecin réussit à injecter le sédatif au blessé et celui-ci s'endormit bientôt comme un bébé.

- Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir le soigner maintenant, marmonna le vieil homme.

Lorsque la plaie de Bardock fut recousue, celui-ci fut placé dans une cuve régénératrice.

Il lui fallut quatre jours pour se remettre en état.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il baignait encore dans la cuve. Il prit bien garde à ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour éviter que le liquide régénérateur n'entre en contact avec (il était particulièrement irritant) et attendit patiemment que le personnel médical vide la cuve. Après les habituelles vérifications d'usage, il commença à s'habiller. Son regard se posa un instant sur la cuve qui se trouvait à côté de celle où il avait passé les quatre derniers jours. L'enfant qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine s'y trouvait.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Bardock au médecin chef en désignant l'enfant d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il survivra, lui confirma le médecin sur un ton neutre. Mais je doute qu'il puisse encore se battre.

Bardock ne répondit rien et continua à s'habiller en silence, l'air songeur et préoccupé. Le médecin s'en aperçut.

- Tu te dis que tu aurais dû le laisser mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Saiyen hocha la tête et finit de mettre son armure.

- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, en effet, soupira le médecin.

C'est alors qu'un jeune assistant entra. Bardock ne le reconnaissant pas, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un nouveau membre du personnel. L'apercevant, ce dernier se précipita auprès de lui.

- Vous êtes réveillé ?! Félicitations !!

Bardock vit aussitôt que le médecin chef venait de lancer un regard noir à l'assistant pour lui intimer de se taire. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Félicitations pour quoi ?

- Pour rien, intervint immédiatement le médecin chef d'un air rassurant. Au fait, tiens, rajouta-t-il hâtivement en lui tendant un papier, on m'a apporté ça pendant ton séjour en cuve.

Bardock considéra un instant le papier mais ne s'en saisit pas.

- Félicitations pour **quoi **? exigea-t-il de savoir en fixant durement le médecin.

Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que répondre à sa question.

- Tu as un autre fils, lâcha-t-il sans préambule. Il est né il y a deux jours.

Bardock encaissa le coup en silence. Un autre fils…

- **Qui** a permis sa naissance ? interrogea-t-il alors. Non, attends, se reprit-il aussitôt, laisse-moi deviner. Le Colonel Rinkei, c'est ça ?

Le médecin chef parut étonné que Bardock devine qui avait été à l'origine de l'ordre autorisant l'utilisation de son matériel génétique pour permettre la procréation d'un nouveau petit Saiyen.

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça… Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

Bardock s'esclaffa amèrement.

- Si tu savais…

Quel était le but de Rinkei ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Il était fatigué de ce système qui passait outre les droits des individus. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre lui.

- Bien, reprit-il en tendant la main vers la missive que tenait le médecin chef, donne-moi donc ça.

- Vous n'allez même pas voir votre fils ? s'étonna l'assistant tandis que Bardock se saisissait du papier.

- Pourquoi faire ? répliqua le Saiyen d'un air indifférent. Ce n'est rien qu'un futur soldat de Seconde Classe, non ? Il n'a aucun intérêt.

L'assistant allait rajouter autre chose mais le médecin chef l'arrêta d'un geste. Bardock prit connaissance du message qui lui était adressé.

- C'est un ordre de mission ? le questionna le médecin.

Bardock acquiesça. Il salua brièvement le médecin et son assistant avant de quitter la section médicale pour aller prévenir son équipe.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la nurserie, il n'eut pas un seul regard pour le nourrisson aux traits si semblables aux siens qui dormait profondément dans sa couveuse. La planète qu'il devait conquérir était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance. Kanassa ne serait bientôt plus.

Et le Destin suivait son cours.

FIN


End file.
